


Make it a good morning

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blushing, Danger, F/M, Fingerfucking, Girls with Guns, Kissing, Long Shot, Love, Magic Fingers, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Romance, Shooting, Smut, To Be Continued, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree wakes up next to Hancock. Now, how could these two start off their day and make the morning last just a bit longer...? They also start their journey back to Goodneighbor. The story of Ree & Hancock continues.





	Make it a good morning

I didn't get much sleep that night. Hancock wanted to ”discuss” with me two times more that night and when I woke up, the morning had already turned to mid-day. The area between my legs felt like I had been in an extensive yoga class and tried my best.

I turned to look Hancock, who was still snoring. I had used his arm as a pillow and I was positive that by now it was bound to be numb. In his sleep he had thrown his other arm over his eyes, covering them from disturbing sunlight.

He didn't wake up even when I fixed my pose so that I could watch him. I still couldn't believe it. Now he knew how I felt. And he loved me back. I felt like my chest would burst with this feeling. I explored the skin on his chest with my fingers. The drug that had changed him had done its work very thoroughly... At some areas the skin felt more of a thick parchment, some spots looked like it was burned by acid. Had it been painful? I didn't know if I even wanted to ask.

As I gently let my fingertips brush his skin, I noticed something moving. Under the thin blanket, around his pelvis. Something was inflating. I realized that he had stopped snoring and raised my gaze. His arm was still over his face, but a hint of a smile was dancing around the corners of his mouth.

”Mmh. Morning, Sunshine. You know... I'm not complaining if you'll make a habit of waking me up like that.”

I smiled as he peered under his arm at me.

”Good morning”, I whispered and reached to kiss him.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and threw himself on top. His body pressed against mine and so did his slightly pulsating erection. It felt hot and hard against my skin.

Hancock started nibbling my neck, sometimes sucking a bit. When he moved, his cock rubbed my loin and I began to get wet. Then I felt small stings between my legs.

”...Hancock, wait”, I breathed and he looked at me, perplexed. I smiled apologetically.

”I think I got some small cuts... down there last night. It stings a bit.” I bit my lip. ”Can I try something else?”

I pushed him off me and settled him lying on the mattress. When I moved down to give him a kiss on his belly, he drew a small, sharp breath. I laid my hand down on his thigh, and with relaxed movements I started rubbing, sneaking towards of what was right next to my cheek. Slowly I brought my hand closer, let my fingers curl around his throbbing organ and slightly pulled the skin back.

He had closed his eyes and I heard a low growl coming from his throat. I had never done this before, so I let my instincts guide me. With the tip of my tongue, I drew long trails up and down on his cock, sometimes giving a small twirl around it. When I gently squeezed with my fingers, he exclaimed and seemed to have trouble breathing evenly.

”Ree”, he panted, ”Please. Harder.”

I tightened my grip and started moving my palm, following his own movements. When I took the tip of his penis inside my mouth, he gave a long groan. I let my tongue rub the peak and at the same time I began moving my hand more rapidly.

It didn't took long for his cock to start getting thicker. Finally he exclaimed loudly and, for my surprise, quickly pulled me up. He locked me in a tight hug and forced my mouth open with his tongue, while with other hand squeezing my lower body against him. I felt an eruption between us and he drew violent breaths though his nose.

When he finally ceased invading my mouth he allowed me to raise my head a bit.

”Holy shit”, he laughed out of breath.

”I take it that it was good?” I couldn't stop myself asking.

”Good? Sounds like someone's fishin' for compliments”, he grinned and combed my hair with his fingers.

I was lying on top of him, our legs entwined. With his other hand he grazed my back and gave me goosebumps. I shivered and he got something devilish in his eyes. He brought me a bit more up so, that I could rest my head next to his, and slid his hand back down. Over my butt, lifting my other leg more to the other side.

”What are you planning?” I gave a bit nervous laugh, but he just smirked.

”Does it still sting?”

”A little”, I whispered and blushed.

”I'll be careful, then.”

Before I could reply to that I felt his middle finger tickling around the entry of my opening. When it slowly sank in, I gave out a breath and swallowed. From my point of view I only saw his left eye and a corned of his mouth, and he was having a blast.

He cautiously moved his finger around. That made me feel the teeny tiny stings around the opening, which had been caused by Hancock's several ”visitations” last night. The stings weren't too bad, and soon I started to lift my butt just a bit against his hand, which was rowing between my legs.

”You look fuckin' beautiful”, Hancock whispered as he added another finger along with the first one, which made me moan. Starting to lose control over my own body I supported myself with my hands and let go of all the modesty. When he spread his fingers a bit I couldn't help myself. I ground my body against his, and as he began fucking me harder with his middle and ring finger I came and cried out. I heard his satisfied laughter under me.

I slumped down and he carefully pulled his fingers out.

” _Now_ it's a good morning”, he declared and kissed my flushed cheek.

…

I squeezed the hair between my hands, trying to get it as dry as I could. I was standing outside the cabin, in a small fenced corned, which Holly and her dad had built for washing. After I got dressed I threw my towel on the fence and walked inside, where Hancock was already packing our things.

”Shouldn't we stay for another night? Just in case?” Hancock grinned when he saw me coming in. ”I wouldn't mind, I promise.”

”Maybe you wouldn't mind, but I'm not so sure about Fahrenheit”, I smiled and threw him a dry, clean towel. ”Besides... If Nick hears anything more from Holly, I want to be somewhere where his message could reach me.”

Hancock nodded and walked up to me. He caressed my cheek and the grin was replaced by a gentle smile. By turning my head I kissed his palm.

”You should go get washed, too”, I ushered him. ”In the meantime I'll write a note for Holly, in case she'll come back later.”

When Hancock returned, I had the note ready and put it on the table, where Holly would be able to see it immediately when she'd step in to the shack. I had my armor on and was ready to head out, back to Goodneighbor.

”You sure you want to go back already?” Hancock asked, this time with a serious face.

”Yeah. It's no use to sit here when there's better chances of hearing something in Goodneighbor”, I replied and swung the rifle over my shoulder.

I made sure we locked the place down well enough that no wandering critters should be able to get inside, and headed back where we came from.

This time the atmosphere was different. Hancock walked right next to me and occasionally brushed my hand with his own. Every time I felt a leap of joy. Watching him I couldn't help but marvel the fact that I – that we – are sharing the same feeling. I also couldn't help thinking what this love would mean to us and what would it bring with it.

The rural area was quiet, some boatflies and bloodbugs buzzed in the distance and we didn't have any problems avoiding them. When we started getting closer to the city, though, there was much more activity. Hancock dealt with some mole rats and together we lured two mongrels away from our paths and Hancock quickly ended them.

But then we got surprised by a herd of ferals.

They were lying around and under a rusty van and only started to crawl out when we passed the vehicle. They had been covered in mud so well, that one simply could not detect them underneath the murky goo. Hancock pushed me back and took out his shotgun – we were still outside the city central's borders – and managed to shoot two of them as they were clawing their way towards us under the car.

I quickly noticed that there were too many of them for him alone, and grabbed my rifle.

”To your left”, I shouted and he turned in time to see one ferall quickly teetering at him.

As Hancock dealt with that one, I aimed at one that had emerged from under the van. It was shuffling its head quite a bit, so my first shot hit it in the neck. It screeched when the foul blood started running and I did the worst thing I could've done – I froze. I heard Hancock shooting at the other ferals staggering at us, but at the same time I wasn't even there.

I was in our kitchen and the feral I had shot was changing to the man that had broken in our house, then back to a feral ghoul again. The blood on the linoleum was black in the yellowish light that came outside.

” _Ree_! Snap out of it”, someone shouted at me.

I frowned. It wasn't dad, he didn't have such a raspy voice. Who was that again? I did know him, didn't I?

Suddenly the feral-man stood up and started coming closer to me. He was still bleeding and I could smell it from where I was. It smelled rusty and decayed.

”Ree! For _fuck's sake_ , you can do it!”

That voice confused me. I definitely knew who it belonged to. It was someone I loved. Someone that had been there for past days, helping me, watching over me, and...

” _Morning, Sunshine.”_

I tightened my grip of the gun, the fog was quickly retreating from my head – and the feral was only ten feet away.

 


End file.
